Freaks & Models
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: Austin Moon has it bad. From head to toe; literally. Ally Dawson is one of the many things that keep him "sane." She's a model, he's a freak. No way they'll ever meet right? But what happens when Ally gets transferred to Marino High, could Austin finally get his love or will Elliot come and run everything?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N hey guys new story! I'm going to posting alot of new ones but SDL will get finished. As for COATM I'm not so sure but when I have till ill update that as well. Well enjoy and don't forget to review!(:**_

I don't own A&A!

Austin's POV

**_Hatred._** That's all I have for this world and the people in it. Well all except 3; Dez, my parents, and Ally. Ally Dawson is a 16 year old model that models for wet seal, forever 21, hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, aerie, and Victoria secret. She's going to start for body central soon. She has two sisters; Cassidy and Trish. Trish models for pac sun, Aeropostale, Delias, and rue 21. Cassidy models for aerie, Victoria secret, express, and American eagle. I even saw her a couple of times on the UGG footwear website. Don't ask. I mean they're all different. Trish is short, pretty, Latina, sassy, and has a wild crazy but cool and kick-ass if need be attitude.

Cassidy is hot, tall, long brunette hair and is very sweet. Things I would normally look for in a temporary girlfriend. But I'm not like that at all. I wouldn't use women as toys. That's just not right. And last but certainly not least is Ally. I know almost everything about her. She is beautiful and my dream girl. I'm in love. She's sweet, down to earth, funny, has curves in all the right places, plump lips, she's skinny but not too skinny, she's short as ever, and her beautiful brown locks that fall into an ombré color- and now I'm rambling.

As where I am very ugly. I'm not gonna lie; I look like shit. I have long platinum blonde hair that reaches my back with long bangs that cover my eyes. My clothes are horrid; I have sweaters, ripped of date- no screw that, out of century clothes, jeans with all kinds of stains on them, and the same pair of worn out holes in them tennis shoes. My parents aren't poor but they aren't exactly rich either, they own a mattress store and I've told them numerous amount of times that I need changed but all they said to me was _"it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it's the inside that counts."_

Bullshit.

And to put the icing on the cake; under my bangs is so much acne you can play connect the dots on my forehead, (that's mainly why my bags cover my face) braces and bifocals. My parents can't afford a total makeover, but they can afford at least some new shoes. I'm a total freak at school. I get bullied, beat up, spit on, )yeah I know gross right.) and etc. The only things that keep me sane are my music, family, Dez, and Ally.

I know you think it's pathetic that a girl I've never met before in my life keeps me sane, but she does vlogs and always quotes stuff at the end then explain what she thinks it means.(1) I look up to her. I admire her for many things. She's like a dream come true. Crap! I totally forgot I have school. As I'm getting dressed, my mind wonders off and I start thinking about Avery. I miss her so much. She's probably like 15 now. It's been awhile since it happened. I also miss Brianna. She's probably 6 now. They were and still are my life. I almost shed a tear but then suck it up; men don't cry. Course I'm not a man, I'm very skinny and tall.

I grab my bag and make my way downstairs. I check my bag for a quick second to make sure I have everything. Books; check. Supplies; check. Glasses case; check. And that's about everything. I also have this special book that I'm reading. Yes I read books. I want to be a writer or teacher when I grow up. (2) I love reading; it's a deep passion of mine. I hate singing and dancing so I wouldn't wanna be either of those. Hell I even hate music. I don't think teenagers like us should waste our time listening to that garbage that poisons the brain and replaces the knowledge with sense less junk. It's revolting. I also like using big huge words and fighting people with sarcasm. It's very numerous actually.

There's lots of things that us teens do that I find ridiculous; like when texting abbreviating words. Don't be lazy and uncouth, type out the full words! Yes I know what texting is, I have a flip phone and I'm proud of it- not really. I do have a curfew though, I mean c'mon who wants to stay out and party when you could kick back and relax with a good book or go to bed early. Not me!

That's actually how I spend my Fridays, relaxing and reading a good big book while drinking hot coco. I mean how else would I spend it, me nor Dez gets invited to anything cool or fun. I go grab an apple and stuff it in my bag, not really that hungry. I know that my parents are already at work. I go outside hop on my bike and start riding to school.

* * *

1) like Megan & Liz do

2) see what I did there(;

REVIEW?!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own A&A

Chapter 2

_Austin's POV_

I got to school and locked my bike to the bike rack. I walked in the double doors and everybody turned to look at me. They looked like they were waiting for something or should I say someone. They all looked at their phones then ran out the front doors. What the heck was that about?

I quickly moved so I wouldn't get mobbed then went to my locker. I found Dez there waiting for me.

"Hey buddy whats with all the commotion?" I asked leaning against the locker.

"Oh they're excited about some new students that are coming here." Dez said causally.

"Oh it's probably just another person to torture me." I sighed.

"As come on buddy, don't worry as long as you got me, I'll always have your back."

See this is why I love Dez, he's an amazing friend. He maybe weird and crazy but he's awesome. Since we were curious we decided to go out the front doors to see what was happening. As soon as we got there, we saw a huge crowd and a limo that pulled up. Who are these people; _one direction?_

_Ally's POV (before getting to Miami)_

Hey I'm Ally Dawson, model. I have 3 sisters actually; Cassandra (Cassidy) Patrisha (Trish), and Jess or jessie. (Jessica)Me Cassidy and Trish are all models that's why we're known. Jessie stared on one show when she was like 5 so she's trying to get her name public again. I'm 16, Cassidy is 16, Trish is 16, and Jessie is 14. Me Cass and Trish were all in my dressing room fixing our makeup and straightening our clothes out and Jess was just messing around on her iPhone. It was just like any other day until Selena came knocking on the door.

"Come in." We all said.

"Hey girls I've got news." She said sitting next to Jess.

We all gave her our undivided attention. Selena is our manager/agent. She's only 21. She has a brother and a sister; Logan and Hannah. Logan's 23 and Hannah's 22. They're both moved out and everything. Logan and his wife; Stella have one girl and one boy; Brianna and Cj. (Carlos James) Hannah and her husband; Troy have two girls and one boy; Tj, (Tyler James) Avery, and Chloe. Brianna is 6, Cj is 9 1/2, Tj is 12, Chloe is 7, and Avery is 15. All I know is that Brianna and Avery don't belong to Hannah or Logan. They're adopted. They had an awful backstory that ended with them ending up in Foster care. Poor girls.

Every time Bree and Av see each other, they have some sort of special bond that no one will be able to break.

"Ok girls, everyone except Jessica has been not doing so well on online school." Selena said seriously. When she starts using full names, shit gets serious.

"Haha! I'm smarter than you guys!" Jess said finally looking up from her phone.

"Jessica now is no time for kidding. So as I was saying you guys are doing terribly in school. You too busy focusing on things like music, dancing, singing, and etc. Your parents even said that your education comes first. They are very disappointed in you 3. You promised you'd keep your grades up and failing wouldn't even exist in your worlds." Selena stated.

We all stayed quiet because she was right. As soon as Selena have us that job offer when we were little, we told our parents and our first and foremost promise was that school came first no matter what because that was their rule. We swore that it would and they agreed. I'm surprise they didn't come to talk to us but sent Selena instead.

"So... in order to fix this, you girls are going to be staying in Miami in my beach house for awhile. Now keep in mind this is not a punishment, just for you to take a break, relax, and even get your grades higher. Right now Cassidy has a D, Ally you have a D, and Trish you have almost an F. You will work extra hard to get your grades up to As. They have to at lease be at a B. Now as soon as your done with this shoot, pack your bags." She got up and was about to leave before she added "Hannah Logan and the kids will be joining us." She then left.

After the shoot we packed our bags and did as we were told.

_Ally's POV (now in Miami)_

Now we were in the limo on our way to Marino High. The limo pulled up and we saw crowds and loads of people. Wow I guess people really do enjoy the clothes we model. For some reason, a blonde boy and a red head stood out most to me. You can tell they were just there to know what was going on. They didn't know who the trio were; _yet._

We stepped out of the limo and got surrounded even more if that's even possible. We all just exchanged looks and nodded. We all knew what the other was thinking. I was about to say something when a women looking to be in her mid thirties pushed her was to the front with another lady beside her.

"Hello girls, Im principal Candace Perry but you can call me principal Perry or principal P. You girls will get treated like regular girls." She then turned to the crowd, "Do I make my self clear?!"

"Yes principal P." they chorused. We all had to stifle our giggles. She turned back around and we put our serious straight faces on.

"This is my assistant Julia. She can help you when I'm not around and if you can't find her, you can ask a student." We nodded in understanding.

"Now I need 3 students to help you girls out. I know!" She stepped forward and grabbed her bullhorn again.

"Now I'm going to pick 3 students to help these girls out. I want Brooklyn to show Cassandra around." Cassidy winced at the sound of her full name being shouted that loud. "Dezmond to show Patrisha around and Austin to show Aaliyah around." Was the full name really necessary?!

"Would you 3 come to the front please?" She announced.

_Austin's POV_

"Would you 3 come to the front please?" Principal P announced.

Me and Dez made our way to the front along with Brooke. She was a popular but her boyfriend Brad always picks on me. She tries to stop him but she always ends up getting hurt herself and I feel guilty that I got her hurt by her own bf so I just let him do whatever but trust me the worst part is, he doesn't do it alone. We walked up to them and stood in front of each girl.

They are so not one direction. I don't know what to say. I love her and I'm basically meeting my idol. I put my head down so I won't scare her, but I think my clothes and stench already did. I mean I shower and all but when I put these clothes on, I stink. Not gonna lie. I stink so badly it makes _me_ wanna cry. I'm so embarrassed and ashamed right now. I mean how would you feel if you look like a hobo and your face to face with your idol?!

"I want you three to show these three around for 2 weeks. It might even take one. To make this easier, some of you are going to have either most classes together with one another or all classes. Come and follow me to my office." She starts pushing through the crowd. We all follow me in front of ally and the others behind. She stops halfway through the crowd and says;

"Alright people move out! You have all day to seem them. Go go get to class now!"

Everybody starts moving and pushing others around hurriedly just to scurry off and not wanting to get into trouble. Soon it's just us and she continues walking.

We start up again and I'm having a mental debate with myself wether or not I should start the conversation first. Apparently ally was thinking the same thing and beat me to it.

"So hi I'm Aaliyah Dawson but you can call me Ally. What's your name?" She asks. Typical conversation starter.

"Austin, Austin Moon." I say barely above a whisper. I would t be surprised if she didn't hear me. I'm shy when it comes to meeting new people especially the ones I'm in love with.

"I'm sorry what I didn't quite catch that."

"Austin, Austin Moon." I say louder but not to loud but loud enough to match the way she's talking. She then stops for a second and stares at me. I blush and look down. She then doesn't say anything but continues walking with a smile on her face.

_Ally's POV_

This boy is definitely going to be a challenge but hey I'm ready for it. Challenges are the story of my life but hey after all my name is Aaliyah Dawson and here's one thing about us Dawson's; we're stubborn and eventually get what we want and right now all I want is to figure out Austin Moon.

* * *

**_REVIEW?! They make me happy :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own anything blah blah blah!

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

We finally made it to what looked like the office. We walked in, everyone still talking to each assigned partner; except Trish, her and Dez seemed to disagree a lot on things. Cassidy and Brooke were getting along just fine and as for me, well my partner won't talk that much, but that will change; you can count on it.

We waited for our schedules and walked out when we got them. I just stopped in the middle of the hallway. By now the others broke off from us and went to class. Austin kept waking for a little more then realized that there wasn't another presence beside him.

"Why'd you stop?" He questioned.

I ignored his question and said "Look at my schedule, are we that pair that have all the same classes together?"

"Why?" He questioned again.

I dodged his question once more and said "Just check it."

He came up to me and grabbed my schedule. He scanned it over then handed it back.

"Yes we are that pair."

"Good." I said and started walking ahead even though I had not one clue of where I was going. I know we missed like at least 10 minutes of first period. But my plan was to make him over and get him to be more open; but I was going to need Trish and Cassidy's help to do so

* * *

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I guess it's more of a filler chapter next one will be longer


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own A&A. Thanks for all the lovely reviews I appreciate them xD

* * *

Chapter 4- _Getting to know Austin Moon; well sort of_

Ally's POV

I started walking then stopped when I heard Austin call out "Ally wait up."

I turned around and waited for him to catch up. "Yes." I said sweetly.

"Y-you uh k-kind of l-left me." He stuttered out then looked down and blushed. Do I make him nervous? Ugh what is up with this boy and shyness course I can't talk but still.

Austin's POV

After Ally strolled off in the hallway I had 2 thoughts running through my mind; what the heck was that about and where is she going she's new here. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her walking so I called out to her so she can wait up. When she turned around I stared into her beautiful eyes for a second then stuttered out a sentence. Great here we go with the stuttering. I just get so nervous around her. I should shut up.

She even made me blush?! This girl will be the death of me! It just dawned on me, aren't we supposed to be going to class?! Holy crap my perfect attendance record!

"We should uh get to class." I say.

She looks up from her phone and nods. We both start walking, me leading the way and make our way to history. We walk in now 23 minutes late; yes I wake keeping track and all eyes are on us.

"Um Mr Moon care to tell me why your 23 minutes late to my class?" Mr. Jakob asked.

I knew I was going to start having to stutter out an excuse so luckily Ally spoke up for me saying "Um sorry he was showing me around. Sorry I'm new here; Im Aaliyah Dawson but you can call me Ally Dawson. Here's our pass." She hands him a pink slip.

Where and when the heck did she get that?! I really wanna see how this unfolds; Mr Jakob is very strict. Part of me wanted to see him blow up because he always does on new students but the reaction he gave I was kind of pissed at because instead of a detention and a blow up which I'm grateful for he says...

"Wait as in the Ally Dawson, the model?!"

"Yep the one and only." She smirks.

"Wow I'm so shocked. Mustn't have gotten the memo. Well anyway Ally your seat is next to Austin."

"Ok." She says simply. Wow no argument? I know tons of people that would've had something to say.

I go to my table and sit down. Ally next to me. She looks behind her and smiles. I follow her glance and see that she's smiling at Trish and Cassidy. Wait I didn't know they were in this class. She turns back around and I do to.

"Ok class were going to do something a bit different today. Instead of me putting half of you to sleep, were going to do a get to know your partner worksheet." Mr J says passing out papers. I hear ally giggle next to me and I look over at her curious. I see she has a note that someone passed to her; most likely about me. I see her write down something and I "stretch" just so I can read the first message.

Hey gorgeous names Elliot Christian

Why did I know he would have his eye out for Ally. I hate Elliot more than I've ever hating a human being in my life. He's one of the many people that bully me. Him, Brad, Dallas, and Leo. He's the biggest- excuse my language- manwhore alive! All he does is date a girl for seven days maybe a week or two then dumps her. Sometimes publicly, sometimes around only a few peers. It's sickening honestly. She says

Names Aaliyah but call me Ally and that's your one and only warning!(;

Is she flirting back?! I really couldn't help the jealously that surged through my body. She folded the note and passed it back to Jenna who passed it to Becky (Rebecca) who passed it to Brooke who passed it to Kendrick (1) who passed it to Elliot. Hats to much. Mr J gave us our paper and there were 25 questions. Sheesh! Well we have extra time, this period is double.

"Before you guys start, I just emailed the principal and were going outside to do this since its such a beautiful day outside. So your stuff and when we get outside, I'll assign you to different areas."

We grabbed out stuff and went to line up. I was at first side by side to Ally and was about to say something when Trish grabbed her and pulled her to the back with all the "populars". I sighed. I really wish Dez was in this class.

(Line break)

We were outside and me and Ally got assigned the spot under the tree. It was weird because the only girls I've ever sat this close next to was my family members.

"Ok so lets start." She scoots closer so that our shoulders and legs are touching.

"Question 1. Full name?"

"Austin Monica Moon." I put my head down in shame waiting for the laughing to start. But to my surprise it didn't. I looked up to see her writing down my answer.

"Aren't you gonna laugh, giggle, at least chuckle? C'mon you know you want to. If your afraid to just because it'll hurt my feelings don't worry about it. I'm used to it." I muttered the last part.

"No I'm not going to unless you want me to. Plus I thinks it's rude and I'm totally against bullying well that and I'm just not a rude person well that's until you piss me off, then your getting your ass kicked." She said jokingly.

I chucked and said "Your full name and 2. Fav color?"

"Aaliyah Cecilia Dawson."

Wow I'm impressed at how honest and straight forward she being with me. Not that it's a bad thing.

(Line break)

Ally's POV

25 questions later we were done. Austin was hard to work with. After question 15 I stopped because the note came back and it continued like that; I would get the note back and have to pause for a little second. He started acting weird. I wasn't liking it but I found out lots of stuff about him. Elliot also, he's really sweet and funny but I wouldn't date him. I had a plan. I took Austin's paper and said

"Here I'll turn these in- oh wait theres an extra question on it that we missed." Perfect.

"What is it?" He questioned trying to take the paper. " I thought there were only 25?"

Dammit! Uh uh uh ooh! I got it. "He lied. Huh typical teacher mistake, always miscounting things." Nice job Ally.

He shrugged and said "Ok shoot."

I smirked and said "If you had the chance to get a makeover by someone famous or someone you adore, who would it be and what would you want done?"

"Are you sure that's a question on there?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie."

Shut the hell up your doing it right now

Shut up brain! Screw you

"Um by uh..." He trailed off and looked down. Ok I'm so glad I asked this question. I sat back down next to him and lifted his chin so he could face me; I know how cliché right?!

"Austin look why are you so scared to talk to me? I'm just another person just talk to me like you talk to anyone else." He looked up and said

"First off the only "people" I talk to are Dez and well you want the truth fine! Truth is I think your beautiful and probably so does a million other people so why should my opinion matter and well I'm just naturally shy and scared and your anything but just another person. Your Ally Dawson; model with a mother that is an actress and champion swimmer for the Olympics and a dad that owns a music store with locations all around the world and is a tv producer." He sighed.

"Yea story of my life." I mumbled and looked away. Seriously that'a what everyone says! Oh your Ally Dawson; model. Hello people, I'm also a human being but people don't seem to care. I hate that, it's irritating and annoying!

He looked at me and saw I had my back facing him. "Look Ally I'm sort if that was a touchy subject for you. You must hear that 24/7 and I just had to say it again, my bad."

I turned and faced him touched and a little shocked. "Awe that was super sweet Austin. No one ever apologizes and they knows it pisses me off when they bring it up and don't even have the damn nerve to apologize. And you talked to me like a normal person." I gushed.

He blushed at my words then realization hit him, "I did didn't I? Wow it feels...good"

I smiled and asked "Still gonna answer that question?"

"Oh yea well from-"

"WAIT!" I shouted at him. He flinched and everybody turned to look at us.

"Nothing to see here people, turn back around." I said.

They went back to their business and I pulled out my pen and notebook.

"Ok you may now proceed."

"Well I would want a makeover by Ally Dawson and I would want a facial, hair cut, new clothes, shoes, contacts, and to get these horrid braces off oh and also lessons on how to be "social and cool".

Damn. It's all I can say. I must admit I'm impressed and the fact he wants me to do it makes it even better and like 10% easier. I recorded all the info down and got up.

"Ok thanks. Well I better go turn these in."

I turned around and left. I walked up to Mr J and handed him my paper. I looked back behind my shoulder to see if Austin was watching me, luckily he was reading a book so I turned in our papers and kept the one I wrote on.

_It's time for a makeover Austin Moon._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Facial

I don't own A&A

_Chapter 5- The Facial_

* * *

Austin's POV

I found it weird how ally asked me all those questions. I totally got personal with it. I have a weird feeling that something good is gonna happen today; not a clue what though.

(Line break)

It was after school and i was after school and I was standing at my locker waiting for Dez when all of a sudden Ally and her sisters came rushing up to me. I jumped in shock.

"Hey Austin." Ally panted.

"Uh hey ally, Trish, and Cassidy." I said nervously. Hey in my defense not many- ok like only 2 maybe 3 girls have approached me and they actually didn't want to torment me so this is a huge step up and a big bonus.

"Hey. So you wanna hang out after school?" Ally questioned.

"Uh I don't know it depends, what're you guys doing?" I asked.

"The spa." They said in unison.

"What? And why would you wanna take _me_ along?" I shrieked.

"You wanted a facial am I right?" Ally asked.

"Um yea but-"

Cassidy cut me off "Great it settled were going now."

"But-"

"We already told Dez, and told Dez to tell your parents your hanging out at his house. We don't want you parents to see you until your fully done. We're gonna break this up and take turns. This time it's all of us and next time it'll be one of us but the only part were coming together on again is the wardrobe change." Trish explained.

Wow i must admit I'm highly impressed. They're going through all this trouble just trying to make me cool. It's sweet and huh a day alone with Ally; _not_ _bad._

I didn't protest any further so they dragged me out the doors and right in front of a 2013 chevy equinox.

"Whoa" I said breath and speechless.

"I know right" Cass said hoping in the front. Ally drove and me and Trish got in the back. We made our way to Spa Days. We went in and got guided to the back.

(Line break)

Finally! I'd never thought I'd be so happy just to leave. But on the plus side my face was pimple free! (I think that's how it works) And oh-so soft! I also smell good; maybe doing girl things has its perks but when we were there they had to pull my bangs back into the braid that ally put in my hair. I know it's totally ridiculous that my hair is that long; haircut is needed.

Ally's POV

The spa was fun. I had to braid back Austin's hair though. But when Cass took it out it was wavy, we decided not to tell him though. Tomorrow is the haircut with Cass. Good luck Austin. We went back to the car with a still wavy haired Austin. We decided to go out to eat after of course checking with both of our guardians. Austin was hesitant at first but called anyway. We went to Applebee's. (don't own) it was really fun; we all joked around and made jokes and stuff basically just hanging out like normal teenagers but acting like 5 year olds by being loud and just reaching and grabbing another persons appetizer or something. Trish went to the bathroom and we were laughing at a joke Austin made till she came back panting.

"Trish what up spill." I said noticing her.

"You'll- never- guess- who- I- just- saw!" She pants.

"Rihanna?"

"Yes because Rihanna wants to travel all the way to Miami passing tons of Applebee's on the way here just to come and eat at this one oh yeah totally ally. Want me to walk over to her table and get her autograph for you?" Trish said sarcastically. I heard Austin and Cass snicker behind me.

"Shut up and spill." I said glaring.

"On what- ohh I saw Elliot here with his little sister." She finally got to the point.

"And not to be rude- even though its gonna come out that way- why would I care?" I asked turning scooting out to let her sit back down.

She scooted in the seat and said "Cause his sister is adorable. And he's right behind you"

I turned around and sure enough there was Elliot with a little girl. She's so adorable!

I squatted down and said "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Hi I'm Evelyne and I'm 6."

"We'll I'm Ally and I'm 16. It's nice to meet you" I said.

"Pleasures all mine." She said then hugged me.

I let out an oomph but hugged this cutie back. We let go and realization just hit me.

"Hey Ell." I said standing up and we hugged.

"Hey Als." He said letting go a tad bit too soon.

"Your sisters six and she said that?!"

"Yup. Impressive huh; I sat down and taught her."

"Awe that's super sweet!" I gushed.

"Yep" he smiled popping the "p" then said "Oh hey guys. Austin is that you?" He asked.

"Um yeah." Austin said clearly agitated. Wonder what his problem is?

* * *

I just had to use the name (from chapter 4)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Haircut With Cassidy

I don't own A&A

6- The haircut with Cass

Austin's POV

I woke up the next morning with hair all over my now PIMPLE-FREE face; huh I could get used to that. Anyway I woke up and dragged myself over to my closet. Gosh I can't wait till the day they do my wardrobe; it's gonna be one hell of a day though. I picked out a short that was a little small so it reached to top half of my belly; with monster trucks on it, basketball shorts that were actually like the ones they wear; really short, and the same ol' pair of raggedy shoes. Got in she shower, got out, got dressed, yada yada yada. Then with my hair I just parted it then brushed it, bangs in my eyes; the rest reaching my back.

I grabbed my bag then went downstairs. I really need this haircut. I saw someone I didn't expect; my mom.

"Hey sweetie eat up." She said passing a plate in front of me while I sat down at the table. I ate up then questioned

"Hey where's dad and why are you two home?"

"We decided to call off for the next two weeks isn't that great! And he's upstairs in our room sleeping."

"This is great. Hey mom can I go stay at Dez's house for a few days, we have a lot of projects and homework that were partners on and we really need to catch up oh and don't freak out but there'll be girls there." I rush altogether praying she heard me.

She turns around finally looking at me; more like inspecting me. Like something's changed-something's different but she can't place her finger on it. She wasn't really like this with Avery and Brianna, why me? Finally she says

"Sure honey but be sure to call every night. Oh and your sweaters by the door, you're gonna need it."

Hold up. I got my whole forehead clear and all she notices is how short my shirt is. Back the truck up even more, no offense mom but hello do you see what I'm wearing?! My shorts are as shorts as a girls and my shirt is a belly shirt?! Don't you think it's time for a wardrobe change; that's bad parenting! I knew it was gonna come out mean but it's said in my head not out of my mouth, I have a filter. But hey even she says i need it. Doesn't that say something like oh I don't know; WARDROBE CHANGE?! Heck it even screams that to me!

I finish my food and go grab my sweater. Luckily she didn't notice my forehead. My sweater is huge and used; with every stain possible on it and it smells like cat piss. It's white so all the stains show up perfectly. I would wash it but our washer and dryer are broken.

I slip it on then walk back over to the table. My mom says to me

"Oh honey I want you to come back home after school you know for extra clothes and stuff. I'm going to be here but only for a quick second, me and your dad are going out with Tony and Beth for the night. Just to catch up like old times."

Tony and Beth are my parents high school buddies. My mom (Mimi) and Beth were the most popular girls there believe it or not; that's the main source of them meeting. Then Tony and my dad (Mike) were both on the football team as your typical jocks. Mimi introduced Beth to tony because her and tony were really close friends and Beth introduced mike to Mimi, they we close as well. Tony has come over multiple times and personally I've always thought he was a little too friendly if you know what I mean. I mean when Av and Bree were still present he would always be over here sometimes with Beth sometimes by hisself. He and my dad would either watch football games, go out, drink, joke around with us, or go outside and see if they still have that high school football charm themselves.

He would always stare at av and Bree in a certain way but mainly Av. I would call him a child molester back then but think the idea was crazy but oh how wrong I was.

I reply with a simple will do and grab my bag. Almost out the door when my mom offers

"Honey I could drive you to school if you want?"

I turn around, wide grin plastered on my face and exclaim

"Oh would I!"

She laughs then nods while grabbing her jacket, phone, and car keys and we both leave.

(Line break)

We get to school and I see I have 15 minutes until first period starts. I say goodbye to my mom then hop out our ford F150. I stand there about to sit outside and grab a book when i notice a way to familiar 2013 Chevy Equinox pull up and park under a shaded spot. I see curly blonde hair jump out the back, curly brunette hair hop out the passenger seat, and black curly hair get out the front seat. I instantly recognize them to be Als, Cass, and Trish. They all have on a type of sweatsuit and grab their bags giggling and smiling while walking side by side.

Right now Als was the only person that mattered- wait since when did I start calling her Als and where the hell did that come from?! I have no time to think because they're starting to see me and come this way. I blush and look down suddenly finding these wedge-riding shorts to be interesting. Well actually my hoodie, unfortunately reaches my knees. Sigh.

"Hey Aus." Ally says.

"Aus?" I ask.

"Yup." She says popping the "p".

"So..." I say awkwardly.

Cass whispers something and ally's face lights up in realization.

"Oh yea your haircut is today! Wait did your mom notice your forehead; your not coining home until complete. Do you have your stuff to stay over someone's house?" She rants until I cut her off.

"It's fine ally." I chuckled. "No she didn't see it and I'm staying over Dez's house but I have to go back home to get my stuff. Are you guys gonna stay to make this whole process easier?" I asked nervous again.

They all looked at each other for a minute then all nodded; as if reading each others mind, then Cass spoke up and said

"Sure we just gotta call Selena first and make sure it's ok and we gotta stop home to."

"Cass I'll grab you stuff since you have to go with Aus to get your haircut." Trish said. Cool new nickname; I could get used to this.

(Line break)

It was after school and Trish and ally were dropping me and Cass of at Fresh Cuts. (name I made up) We got out and Cass said she'll text the when we were done. We went in and got a chair right away. Cass came with me.

"Hi I'm Lucinda, I'll be your stylist, so what can I do for you." A red head said.

I was about to say something but Cass beat me to it. She whispered something into her ear and Lucy nodded.

15 Minutes Later...

I was finally all done. I got a rinse, wash, cut and bleached a more lighter blonde with waves, and finally cut! I looked in the mirror and was super shocked. (A/N it look like it does now like normally) Oh My Gosh! I squealed with happiness; yes squealed.

Cass stood in front of me and her jaw dropped. She moved my bangs so now they were even more to the side and squealed.

"I love it! Thanks so much Lucy!"

We went up to the front so we can pay and Cass had me text Trish and ally saying we were done. We went outside to wait and 5 minutes later they pulled up. We hopped into the car and they faced me and their jaws dropped. Suddenly I started feeling self-conscious and didn't enjoy all the spotlight.

"What?" I asked shyly.

"Austin you look amazing." They squeaked out.

I looked at Cass and she nodded with agreement.

They both turned around and Cass said

"Tomorrow is wardrobe with all of us."

I nodded and said ok before giving Trish directions to my house/ I sat back and relaxed; until I remember that I was going to my house and my chances of running into Tony are 100%; not good.

I wonder what awaits this time...

* * *

**_Done! Sorry it took so long, I was gonna post but the doc got weird and words got deleted so I had to re-write the ending. Here's a preview of chapter 7._**

"No"

"Too nerdy"

"To punk rock"

"To gangsta"

"To- wait actually that's perfect!"

Ally gets up and walks over to me in the mirror fixing my clothes a little bit more and ruffling my hair a bit more making it look a cute but cool kind of messy. Suddenly our eyes meet and her hands stay in the same position and its like every single thing around us froze in time while I stare into big chocolate brown doe like eyes.

* * *

REVIEW!?


	7. Chapter 7- Wardrobe Upgrade

Chapter 7- _Wardrobe Upgrade_

_I don't own A&A_

_And by the way thanks for all the reviews u guys rock :D here's your chapter!_

* * *

Austin's POV

We pull up to my house in a comfortable silence; well for them I'm terrified. I told them to wait while I went inside for my stuff. They all nodded and I went inside. I used my key to open the door and saw tony seated on the couch. Oh god!

He looked up and saw me. "Hey kiddo it's been a while, too long is you ask me."

I bet he would say that. And yes much to my joy is HAS been to long. "Yup um hey where are my parents?" I ask looking around. Funny part is doors still open so I walk over and close it then go to the kitchen.

He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen; lovely. "Oh they went to the grocery store. Me and Beth came before they left and he said we can stay if we want till they get back." He takes a seat in the stool on the opposite side of the counter, the side across from me.

"Where's Beth?" I ask pouring some lemonade.

"She had to go pick up Daniella, Nicole, and Amara." He says staring at me. He looks like he's about to do something so I finish my drink and quickly push myself up from the counter I was previously leaning on. I put my cup in the sink and turn back around. For some weird reason i felt his eyes on me but on my ass.

"Where is she now?" I question now leaning against the sink. Danni, Nikki, and Mara are his kids. Yes he has kids; it's unbelievable I agree.

"She was tired so she went back home." He said still staring. Please we both know that was a lie.

"How old are your daughters now?" I press.

"Danni is 14, Nicole her twin is 14 also, and Amara is 17. Did you know we might be having another baby?" I was shocked for a second then remembered his age. He's 29 and beth is 27. She had Mara when she was 16 and Nikki and Danni at 23. She got married to this ba- lovely man at 19.

Beth is a lawyer and tony is on my frosted flakes. Ha I had to no tony actually is owns a club; _Crash 1417_. Simply because 14 &17 are the ages of his daughters. As for the crash part well I have no clue. I'm surprised it wasn't LAID 1417 if you catch my drift.

"Oh well if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I have to be." I say starting to leave.

He gets up and quickly walks to the doorway blocking my way. "Where?"

I smirk and say "Crash 1417"

He freezes for a second. Crash 1417 is for people 17 and up. "But your 16."

"I know now can you move"

Nonetheless he moves out my way and I go and pack.

(Line break)

I drag my suitcase down the steps and see tony on the couch watching tv. Seriously where the hell did my parents go Nebraska?! I reach the bottom and grab my jacket I threw off when I got here.

"Leaving so soon?" He asks now even looking up.

"Yup" I say a little too quickly.

I reach the door and tell him to tell my parents I was here and he says

"Okay Austy." Did he just- what the fuck?! I decide to drop it not wanting to stay in this house any longer and grab my key, stuff it back in my pocket, and leave. I get outside to see the car not there. I put down my suitcase and put on my jacket.

2 minutes later the car pulls up. I hurriedly pick my bag back up and speed walk practically sprint to the car. I go to the back and throw my bag in the trunk and hop in. Ally is now driving followed by Cass in the passenger seat and Trish in the back.

"What took you so long?" Trish asks.

I don't want to say anything about tony so I settle on "Sorry my mom can talk to much."

"Well while you were taking forever we got some fro-yo." Cass said.

"Here." Ally speaks up handing me a bag. I open it to reveal the fro-yo and a pink plastic spoon. Ally starts driving and I wonder where we are going.

Ally must've like read my mind cause she said "Were heading to the mall." I nodded and the rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence.

(Line break)

We reach the mall and right now we are currently in Mix n Match; (name I made up) a clothing store. Shoe shopping must be tomorrow. I've tried on at least 14 outfits and hated them all. Now I'm fixing my new hair and walk out of the dressing room. It was one of those dressing rooms where it had the stall and the mirrors and you walk out and there was a couch for stuff or people. Ally Trish and Cass were there judging. Sometimes I'd pick out the clothes or they would.

I walk and they look at me. They all say

"No."

I sigh then walk back in. The next outfits consisted of

"Too nerdy"  
"To punk rock"

"To gangsta"

I try on the last outfit and walk out. They all look up about to immediately trash it when they check it out more and I can tell they like it.

"To- wait actually that's perfect!"

Ally gets up and walks over to me in the mirror fixing my clothes a little bit more and ruffling my hair a bit more making it look a cute but cool kind of messy. Suddenly our eyes meet and her hands stay in the same position and its like every single thing around us froze in time while I stare into big chocolate brown doe like eyes. Out of my peripheral vision I see Cass and Trish are nowhere to be seen. I get lost in her eyes and she does mine and we both start to lean it. We're literally an inch away when she turns her head and I and up kissing her cheek.

I pull away offended and hurt; you can tell in my eyes. She looks up guiltily at me brown eyes clouded with a craze of emotions. Anger, confusion, sadness, shyness, hurt, and there was another one I couldn't quite read. I knew her eyes were trying to tell a story. So many emotions flashed before them.

"I'm sorry" she breathes out.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask still hurt.

"No. I just..." She trailed off not knowing where she was going either.

"What Ally. Please tell me. If I did something wrong just let me know don't hide it." I whisper putting my fingers under her chin and performing the oh so cliche move by lifting her chin up so her eyes could meet mine again."

She stares into my eyes and I get lost in hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist.

Ally's POV

I couldn't kiss him before. It's honestly not him it's just when I stare at his eyes I see those same hazel eyes but on another person; that person being a blonde like him but was popular. He used to always wear leather jackets, snapbacks, or something that would boost his swag meter through the roof. He was a skater. Sometimes words beanies and look adorable. He had 2 siblings; a brother Aj (Alex Jordan) and a sister Alexus. (Lexi or Alex for short) his name was-

I was snapped outta my thoughts by my brain reminding me of this cruel thing called reality. I put my head down and he did the cliche move of lifting my chin up with his fingers. I got lost in those hazel eyes again and my brain took control of my body. It made me wrap my arms around his neck and he reluctantly put his around my waist.

He started leaning in and I froze. It seemed as if time slowed down and everything was happening in slow motion. The flash came passing before my brain. Unwanted and purposely forgotten memories rose from their burial ground; a.k.a the back and I mean VERY back of my head. The day we first met, us laughing together, hanging at the beach, me him and Lexi, me and Aj, him asking me to be his girlfriend, me accepting, our first date, the accident. It was all the times I spent with him. Austin stopped leaning in noticing I was frozen and tense with a hint of lost in thought. He asked if it was him; something he did.

Of course it wasn't. I never will be. The memories still like a song on repeat; playing over and over again. The accident ashes before my eyes. Tears and betrayal; lies, faking, bets, popularity. A crying girl broken hearts, laughter. Embarrassment and humiliation, all eyes on the poor innocent 15 year old. People laughing and pointing; all because of _him._


	8. Chapter 8- Shoe Shopping With Trish

Chapter 8- _Shoe Shopping with Trish_

_**I'm a terrible person for uploading this late. Sorry for that. This chapter has a Trish and Austin moment. Don't worry it is an AUSLLY story but this moment is like super cute. Ok I'm gonna stop talking and do the disclaimer.**_

_**L G**_ _**Ally- "Him" is the bf all had before she became a model. You'll find out his name and a little more about him but not the full story yet.**_

**_I don't own A&A_ **

Austin's POV

Right now I'm currently at Dez's house in his bedroom with Ally Trish and Cassidy. After that whole thing with Ally yesterday it's been kind of awkward between us. But not too awkward. If you get what I'm saying.

Ally's POV

Before I became famous I was a dork and had a popular boyfriend named Ashton. Ash for short. He was amazing until we I found out some interesting things about him. It's was good until he basically used me. I felt so dumb and stupid. My walls are up but around Austin yesterday it's like her broke them all and I let him cause hello I almost kissed him for crying out loud. The girls don't need to find out about this for now.

Austin's POV

So right now me and Trish are at Super Shoes. I didn't pick the place but whatever. I'm actually having fun with Trish. She's hilarious! She fought with a girl over a pair of heels. C'mon you know Trish she just has to get shoes for herself or as she puts it "Austin now you know me, the trip ABSOLUTELY WOULD NOT be complete if I didn't get one or two pairs for myself. It wouldn't even be a shoe trip for crying out loud." She can be melodramatic sometimes.

Right now she has me trying on a pair of red converse. I was currently wearing a red and white plaid shirt open with a white v-neck underneath, white skinny jeans, a grey beanie, and light blue converse. I walked out to see if she approved. When I walked out she was texting.

I cleared my throat and she looked up and smiled.

"I like. Now go try on these." She held up a box with another pair of shoes. I went over to grab the shoes and my hand brushed against hers. I felt a tiny spark. Wonder why? Nothing like when I was with Ally yesterday. Now she moved her hand and now they were fully touching. We both held on longer than necessary and she looked up dropping her phone in the process. I looked into her brown eyes and she started back into mine.

"I'm uh g-gonna g-g-go try these on now" I whispered.

"Ok" she said whispering back.

3rd person POV

Austin grabbed the box and Trish grabbed her phone. The girls definitely DID NOT need to know about that and they won't ever find out-yet at least coming from her. Meanwhile Austin was in the dressing room trying on a new pair of green converse. Something tells him that he's gonna have LOTS of converse. You know not that he minded.

He couldn't stop thinking about his little moment with Trish. Was he falling for her? He mentally face palmed himself for even thinking that. I mean how could he suddenly fall for her after having a little moment that most likely didn't mean anything to her. Deep down in Austin's heart he knew it meant more than he thought it did but his moment with Ally overpowered that. Little did he know Trish was thinking about the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9- Contact Searching with Ally

Chapter 9- _Contact searching with Ally_

_**I**_ _**want to thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I wanna give a special shout out to ashray4! She's reviewed most maybe even all my stories! She's super amazing and I want to really thank her for the amazing reviews! Just for her I'm going to update COATM sooner than I expected. Thanks girl :D**_

I don't A&A

Austin's POV

After yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about it. I finally got it out of my brain though. Now I'm at Dez's house with the girls and were all sitting in his movie room watching a scary movie. The order is Dez, Trish, Cassidy, Ally, then me. I sniffle then push my glass farther up my face; I totally looked nerdy right there. I came home yesterday with tons of new shoes; converse mainly but hey I wasn't complaining. I'm guessing a scary part came on because I found a head in my chest. I look down and see Ally's head. She hurriedly lifts her head up realizing what she just did and turns away blushing.

"S-sorry" she stutters not meeting my eyes.

I lightly put my hand on her arm causing her to look at me. "Hey it's okay don't worry about it"

She stares at me for a second then nods.

"Ugh did I mention I HATED scary movies" she whines.

We all chuckle and focus back on the movie.

Line break

I woke up with Ally's head on my chest. Last night after the movie we made ice cream sundaes, blasted our favorite songs and screamed the lyrics along with dancing around the house, and had a pillow fight. Luckily Dez's parents are on a cruise and his older sister Demi who's 19 is in college. Cassidy was passed out on the beanbag, me and ally on the floor, Dez halfway hanging on the bed, and Trish in the corner. I started stroking Ally's cheek very thankful the and was asleep at the moment.

Ally's POV

I felt Austin stroking my cheek. He thought I was asleep; I wasn't but if felt so good so I decided not to move. As a matter of fact it would scare the living hell outta him so why not. I grabbed his hand and he instantly stopped I looked up at him and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. I bursted out laughing funny part is I never let to of his hand. I finally let go and regained my laughter. I looked down to see he had his arms wrapped around my waist.

He looked down and saw what I was staring at. He blushed and quickly removed his hands. I laughed then did the most boldest move right now I turned around so that I was facing him and looked into his eyes. He was staring back into mine and started leaning in. I did to leaned in and move my head so it looked like I was gonna whisper in his ear when I kissed his cheek. I back away slowly and he looked at me; eyes full of...Love? What?

Austin's POV

After ally kissed my cheek and backed away slowly I stared at her eyes full of love and the other thing she didn't notice; lust. I wanted Ally she knew it I wanted to love her make her mine my girlfriend and she knew it. I want Ally Dawson! Why? Simple; I love Ally Dawson that's why. I looked down to see Ally disappeared and looked around the room and the others were gone as well.

I got up and went downstairs. I saw them all dressed and eating? How long have I been daydreaming?! They all saw me then Cass laughed.

"We'll it's about time you snapped outta that daydream not go get dressed."

I just nodded and went upstairs. As I was getting dressed I thought of something. Dawson thinks she can lead me on then play around like that; no that's not how it works. I'm the new and improved Austin Moon and this means game on Ally.

Line break

Me and Ally were at the place searching for contacts. Well basically Americas best cause I needed my eye glass appointment anyway. We found a pair of contacts. I decided to start looking around and my hand shot out to grab a pair along with another hand. Our hands touched and I thought sure it would be Ally; oh was I wrong this light skinned beauty is definitely not Ally.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- _Kira, Tony, Flashbacks part 1_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**CherXx- I decided that I'd change it up a bit with the nerdy Austin, I don't think there's many fanfics like that. If you don't really care for this one u should check out my other stories if you haven't already. Don't worry i wasn't offended by this and yes I'm a girl(: i appreciate your opinion and that you took time to review 2x (: I hate that also (when ppl read and don't review) now my grammar; I understand I need to do better since I'm typing from my iPod and I'm typing kind of fast so I might space some words out or forget some or spell some wrong. Thank you for telling me the good things about my stories and as for the other things you said I do need to improve. I need to use commas more and I'm aiming to use bigger words. I'll ask u when I need help. I need all the help I can get and as you can tell I did read this whole review. Thanks! (:**_

I don't own A&A

_Previously on Freaks and Models_

_Me and Ally were at the place searching for contacts. Well basically Americas best cause I needed my eye glass appointment anyway. We found a pair of contacts. I decided to start looking around and my hand shot out to grab a pair along with another hand. Our hands touched and I thought sure it would be Ally; oh was I wrong this light skinned beauty is definitely not Ally._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I looked over at the girl I just touched hands with.

I find her looking at me. "Hi I'm Kira," she says. (AN okay so I described Kira that way because she's not really dark skinned she's more light skinned.)

"Austin," we're still touching hands. I instantly shoot my hand back thinking of Ally. Speaking of which comes over to where we are.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you," she pants.

"Sorry but this is Kira, Kira this is Ally my b-best friend" I introduce.

Ally holds out her hand. "Hi, Ally, Ally Dawson"

Kira shakes it. "Kira, Kira Starr"

Realization hits both of us. "As in the Kira Starr! Your dad owns Starr records," we exclaim together.

She chuckles and nods.

I turn and look at Ally and she looks a bit annoyed and... Jealous? What?

"Well it's nice meeting you Kira but we've gotta go," she's about to pull me away when Kira's face lights up in realization.

"Wait! Your Ally Dawson as in the Aaliyah Cecilia Dawson; model! With 3 sisters; Cassandra and Patricia also models and Jessica who has her heart set out to be something else like an actress. She starred on a commercial once when she was 5 or younger and now she wants to do something like that again or be on a tv show! You guys go to Marino High right? I'm starting there on Monday! Maybe you guys can show me around, oh em gee this is super exciting! I gotta go tell my dad! Bye guys" she rambled on and on then sped walked away texting on her phone; most likely texting Jimmy.

I turned to face Ally who looked shocked and confused.

"You have a 3rd sister?" I blurt out now realizing what I just said.

"Yeah her name is Jessica; Jess or Jessie for short."

"Oh," I don't really know what else to say to that. She snaps back to reality and pulls me out the place. We walk out to see the car waiting for us. We hop in and the whole ride was silent. And I mean the kind of silent where Cass and Trish don't wanna push the subject further, Ally's daydreaming about something, and I'm just plain confused. Confused that Kira knows that much about Ally, Ally apparently has a 3rd sister she didn't bother to tell me, what is she thinking about, and why would she be jealous and annoyed? So many questions! Does she have feelings for me; I sure do for her.

Line break

I wake up in a sleeping bag. Yesterday when we got here I decided I got tired sleeping on the floor so they dropped me back home so I can get mine. We all also stopped at the girls' house; lots of things happened, especially at the girls' house.

_Flashback_

_The girls dropped me off and turned off the engine. I went inside and called out for my mom and dad. When they didn't answer I closed the door and walked in the living room. I find Tony sprawled out on the couch looking like he's been drinking all night. I roll my eyes and go to the kitchen. I grab some juice and an apple. I hear noise coming from the couch and I look to see Tony waking up; lucky me!_

_He sits up and groans. "Ah hot damn my head hurts,"_

_Hot damn? Really?!_

_"Where's my parents?" I question._

_He jumps startled by my appearance but answers._

_"Get me some aspirin and I'll answer any questions you have,"_

_I roll my eyes and fill a cup with water. I go to the bathroom and grab some aspirin from the medicine cabinet. I grab the cup and aspirin and hand it to him roughly; the cup spilling water on him in the process._

_"Here," I harshly state. "Now where's my parents?!"_

_"On vacation you little brat," he spits. "They have me a spare key cause I "left" something here by mistake,"_

_Why the hell would my parents give him a key?! I had to fight with them about a key cause they thought I was irresponsible and non-trust worthy! Seriously!_

_I roll my eyes and walk back to the kitchen the only difference this time is him following me. I abruptly turn around making him collide into me; that's how close he was._

_"Can I help you," I sharply question without turning around._

_"Yes you can matter-of-factly." He starts stroking my hair from behind. What the hell is this guy doing! I quickly start walking again this time speed walking back to my beverage and fruit. I pour out the drink and ditch the apple suddenly not wanting them anymore. After not hearing tony for a matter of 2 minutes I turn around and there he is so basically were face to face; not the position I want to be in with a 25 year old GUY. I was terrified I didn't know what to do I only came here for a sleeping bag._

_He started leaning in while I simultaneously backed up and just my luck backed into a wall. He puts his arms on both sides of the wall trapping me in. I can't move, I'm terrified, aren't the guys worried about me? Well apparently not if they haven't even ca- I'm interrupted by my phone beeping; thank god. I slide down and out from his arms. I make a mad dash to the counter and grab it. It's a text from Ally._

_**Ally#bestfriend: Where the hell are you?! Are you okay? Please tell me your okay. What happened do I need 2 come in dude hurry up please and respond I wanna know if ur fine? ~Ally-Bear**_

_I quickly type back_

_**To: Ally#bestfriend  
From: AustinMMrockstar: I'm fine sorry couldn't fine it thanks for asking bout me I should b out; 15 minutes tops.  
~AustinMrockstar**_

_Great now I have 15 minutes to actually go upstairs and rummage through my closet for the sleeping bag; dammit!  
I accidentally drop my phone when I feel arms wrap around my waist and hot, disgusting breathe on my neck; what the hell is this guy doing?!_

_"What you reading baby?" He seductively._

_What?! I'm not like that back the heck up._

_In reality I said "Tony whatcha doing?"_

_He moved closer so that now his front was rubbing up against my butt; lovely._

_"Nothing just getting close to my favorite boy,"_

_You have no idea. I moved his hands and dashed upstairs. I rummaged through my closet throwing items left and right out on the floor. I finally found it and ran downstairs. My hand was on the door when I was tony in the kitchen coming towards me so I flung the door open and hurriedly slammed it shut; locking it of course. I sped to the car and hopped in._

_They all gave me questioning looks but didn't bother to say anything. I leaned my head against the bag and closed my eyes; resting them. Next thing I knew we had arrived at Ally's beach house- more like mansion. Sometimes I even forget she's a model. We approached the door and Cassidy dug around in her purse for a key but before she could look thoroughly, the door opened revealing a young adult looking woman about 21 per-say._

_"Hey girls come on in," she says inviting us- well more like them in._

_She shuts the door and turns to me._

_"And who might you be?"_

_"Hi I'm Austin Moon, close friend of the girls," I offered my hand to shake and she shook it them released it._

_"I'm Selena Dion, manager." Now she has her attention on a of us. "The other people you guys are about to meet are my brother and sister; Logan and Hannah along with their kids."_

_Followed by that I hear something drop and break which now come to think of it sounds like a vase breaking. Selena runs to the kitchen and were in tow behind her quickening our paces just to keep up. We hear a voice yelling when we approach the scene._

_"Brianna, Carlos James how many times have I told you NOT to play dodgeball I'm the house! Selena's gonna murder both of you when she sees you've broke her favorite vase! Now apologize since she's right behind you," the voice; who I'm guessing is Hannah scolds._

_They turn and face us. "Sorry Selena," they said simultaneously._

_Realization hits me, that's Brianna! Brianna Amber Moon but wait if that's Brianna then where's Avery; the other Moon?_

_**Okay so I've been dropping hints about Brianna & Avery throughout the story. I've mentioned them a couple times in previous chapters but no as you've just seen they got something to do with Austin and believe it or not Tony. In the next two chapters you'll see how it all ties together.**_

_**Next time on Freaks & Models...**_

"Brianna, Avery?" I call out. Their heads whip around to face the person calling their name. Once they see its me they run into my arms and we share a big hug. I haven't hugged them last since it was time for them to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note -** _I know I previously named it 'Kira, Tony, and Flashbacks part 1'. Nothing changed, I just changed up the name title on part two so; same thing, different title. I haven't updated in years! Jk it hasn't been THAT long...has it? Anywayssssssss ... ENJOYYYYYY! And don't forget to read and review!_

* * *

_Chapter 11 - Reuniting's & Flashbacks Part 2_

* * *

_Previously On Freaks & Models_

_They all gave me questioning looks but didn't bother to say anything. I leaned my head against the bag and closed my eyes; resting them. Next thing I knew we had arrived at Ally's beach house- more like mansion. Sometimes I even forget she's a model. We approached the door and Cassidy dug around in her purse for a key but before she could look thoroughly, the door opened revealing a young adult looking woman about 21 per-say._

_"Hey girls come on in," she says inviting us- well more like them in._

_She shuts the door and turns to me._

_"And who might you be?"_

_"Hi I'm Austin Moon, close friend of the girls," I offered my hand to shake and she shook it them released it._

_"I'm Selena Dion, manager." Now she has her attention on a of us. "The other people you guys are about to meet are my brother and sister; Logan and Hannah along with their kids."_

_Followed by that I hear something drop and break which now come to think of it sounds like a vase breaking. Selena runs to the kitchen and were in tow behind her quickening our paces just to keep up. We hear a voice yelling when we approach the scene._

_"Brianna, Carlos James how many times have I told you NOT to play dodgeball I'm the house! Selena's gonna murder both of you when she sees you've broke her favorite vase! Now apologize since she's right behind you," the voice; who I'm guessing is Hannah scolds._

_They turn and face us. "Sorry Selena," they said simultaneously._

_Realization hits me, that's Brianna! Brianna Amber Moon but wait if that's Brianna then where's Avery; the other Moon?_

_Now On Freaks & Models_

_Austin's POV_

That's how I ended up here and in the family room with the rest of the girls laying in my sleeping bag. Yesterday was very..._eventful_.

_Flashback_

_"Brianna, Avery?" I call out. Their heads whip around to face the person calling their name. Once they see its me they run into my arms and we share a big hug. I haven't hugged them last since it was time for them to leave. We pull away and let go of each other. They regain their composures and face me, smiling._

_"You've grown." Avery comments._

_"Yeah...a lot." Brianna adds. You know for a six year old, she's very smart for her age._

_"How do you know them?" Ally questions._

_"We've got time," Cassidy says. "Besides your staying over anyway."_

_I sighed and every found a seat and got comfortable. I glanced at the girls and they nodded their heads signaling that I can tell the story._

_"Okay I'm going to try to make this as short as possible." I said and looked around. Everyone nodded their heads so I continued. "Well for starters, Brianna and Avery are my sisters. My parents gave them up for adoption one day because they were 'too much to handle'. After they have them up, I couldn't eat, sleep, or think straight knowing my sisters aren't home with me. Then my parents came home one day with news saying that the girls had been adopted. I was excited and very happy for them until I found out Tony and Beth adopted them. They are my parents friends. I don't mind Beth, but it's Tony that had me on edge. They have three daughters; Daniella, Nicole, and Amara. Tony started raping my sisters. I was beyond upset. My parents were upset and pissed; beyond at the situation also. Beth found out and the girls went back to foster care. Then later I heard that they were adopted again but this time they were separated. Logan got Avery while Hannah got Brianna." I finished looking around._

_For a long while nobody said anything. Brianna ran up to Hannah and hopped on her lap and clung onto her for dear life while Avery walked up to me and grabbed me in a hug and started crying. I hugged her even tighter and rubbed her back._

_Ally got up and joined Avery and I's hug while Trish and Cassidy went to go comfort Bree. I missed these girls so much._

* * *

And that's what happened yesterday. Today was just the hang around the house day. I got up and went into the kitchen. Not even five minutes later I heard little footsteps come into the kitchen and a squeal.

"Austin!" I turn around to see Bree. I squat down to her height and open my arms and she jumps into them. I pick her up and smile.

"Hey munchkin." I smile.

"What are we doing today?" She asks.

"No clue." I say. Ally then comes into the kitchen.

"Morning guys." She smiles.

"Hi!" Bree cheers.

"Hey." I reply.

"How about today be an Austin and Ally day?" Ally asks.

I almost nearly drop Bree. "Really?"

She smiles. "Really."

* * *

**2nd Authors Note -** _Sorry it was so short but I HATED this chapter and just had to stop typing it. Next one WILL be longer! And won't be that long to update._


End file.
